Phénix ou Marque noire
by Antigone Meadowes
Summary: Anasthasia Green, Serpentarde en 5e année à Poudlard, doit décider entre vivre à contre-sens de ses désirs et suivre la volonté de ses parents mangemorts ou de voler, respirer la liberté tel un Phénix et poser les pieds dans le camps à Potter. Le mage noir ou le survivant ? Oh, et puis mince... Si seulement IL n'existait pas...
1. Chapter 1

« Je n'y comprend rien.. » soupira une voix masculine

« Fais un effort, c'est pas difficile, c'est vrai quoi, tu n'essaies même pas !»

« Facile à dire ! Les potions c'est un jeu d'enfant pour toi..»

La jeune fille soupira . Elle avait rencontré Armin à l'age de 9 ans, elle l'adorait, l'aimait comme un frère mais parfois il arrivait vraiment à désespérer la sorcière. Ils ont été réparti dans la même maison, Serpentard. L'adolescente détestait tout les préjugés qui portaient sur les épaules de sa maison, certe un bon nombre de mages et de sorciers maléfiques,-voir dangereux,- avaient étudié à la maison des serpents, mais elle en compte aussi des très doués, de puissants êtres munis de pouvoirs éblouissants, comme Merlin.

Mais il y avait aussi des ordures, qui ne servaient que à obéir aux ordres de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort .

Des ordures comme son père, Ermès Green, un homme violant et sadique qui ne cessait d'effleurer la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son bras.

Et puis il y avait sa mère, Andromède Green, un femme soumise à son mari qui porte elle aussi la marque, et qui laissait son époux horrifier ses filles, sans bouger.

Mais la maison adverse de Serpentard, Gryffondor, comptait comme par magie Harry Potter.

Potter. Le garçon qui a fait échec au grand mage noir. Anasthasia ne le détestait pas, ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du château, avaient des cours en commun comme les potions ou les défenses contre les forces du mal. Il racontait comme quoi il avait combattu Voldemort, que Cedric Diggory est mort de la main de Pettigrew .. Des narrations dont la jeune sorcière se fichait royalement, non pas que la mort de Diggory l'est réjouie bien sur, mais plutôt dans le sens ou ça ne lui a fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Un nouveau professeur de DCFM avait fait surface : Dolores Jane Ombrage sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge. Elle était trapue, des cheveux châtains clairs et courts et deux petits yeux globuleux semblables à des œils de crapauds. Elle était pour l'enseignement théorique sans pratique, sans baguette, une horreur .

« Ana , t'es vivante ?» demanda Armin

L'intéressée sortit de ses pensées et tourna ses yeux verts en direction de son meilleur ami .

« Excuse-moi, je rêvassais. »

« Je rendrais ce fichu devoir tel qu'il est, tant-pis pour Rogue, il se contentera de ça .. »

« Pauvre idiot ! » ricana la Serpentarde

« Bon, pas que tu me déranges hein, mais je suis crevé, à demain. » dit le jeune sorcier en baillant

« Bonne nuit flemmard. » rétorqua sarcastiquement Anasthasia.

La jeune fille fit de même et entra dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et Astoria Greengrass. Elle s'endormit mais ne fit pas de beaux rêves .


	2. Chapitre 2 Un sourire transparent

« Bande de feignasses ! Levez-vous !» cria Pansy Parkinson .

Anasthasia soupira de lassitude et tira sa couverture afin de cacher son visage.

«Pas envie...» marmonna la jeune fille.

«Par Merlin et son sang pur, Green, si tu ne te lèves pas, je met tout tes affaires sous la douche ! » cria Parkinson.

«C'est bon, j'ai compris..»

La menacée émergea de son sommeil et sortit de son lit à la vitesse d'une tortue . Elle se prépara et attendit son meilleur ami dans la salle commune des Serpents, quand celui-ci arriva enfin.

«Contente de savoir que tu es en forme, allons à la Grande Salle.»

«Ouais..» se contenta de grogner le jeune homme.

Les deux adolescents allèrent à la Grande Salle. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tout en lisant la Gazette du sorcier que Armin venait de recevoir, un garçon aux cheveux blonds platines interrompit leur conversation.

«Vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, vous deux ? Ça en devient pathétique..»

«On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Malefoy, si bien tu peux dégager s'il te plaît ?» rétorqua Anasthasia.

«Ouhhh ! Mais c'est qu'on a du répondant !»

«En attendant elle t'a répondu, au moins elle ne t'a pas ignoré, parce que franchement c'est tout ce que tu mérites .» dit Armin

La jeune fille, exaspérée, prit son meilleur ami par le bras et sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de leur cours de Potions. Seul Harry Potter était présent pour l'instant, il regarda les deux Serpentards puis scruta à nouveau ses pieds. Enfin, les élèves arrivèrent tous devant la salle et entrèrent dedans. Les élèves discutaient jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

«Il est inutile de préciser, je pense, que ce devoir sera une catastrophe digne d'être citée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, vu le nombre incalculable d'ânes présents dans cette classe.» dit le professeur en regardant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. «Cependant, certains élèves intelligents auront réalisé leur devoir avec soin et sans profaner l'art divin que sont les Potions.»

Anasthasia entendit certains Gryffondors pouffer bêtement de rire, sauf Potter.

L'adolescente trouvait ce garçon mystérieux sans pour autant apporter une attention particulière sur lui. Elle savait que Lord Voldemort était de retour, mais plutôt recevoir un Doloris que de l'admettre et encore moins devant Potter. Parce que la jeune fille avait ce qu'on appelait une fierté de Serpent. Jamais les Gryffondors n'auront totalement raison, même si les Serpentards savaient pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, puisque leurs familles était de son allégeance.

Le cours de Potions terminée, les Serpentards allèrent à leur cours de DCFM avec Mrs Ombrage,- encore avec les Gryffondors,- la professeur de DCFM la plus détéstée de toute l'histoire du château.

«Bonjour cher élèves.» dit le professeur avec un sourire trop niais pour être rendu.

«Bonjour professeur Ombrage !»

«Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 5 et lisez le premier chapitre intitulé: «Principes de base à l'usage des débutants»

Anasthasia leva la main.

«Oui Miss...Miss ?»

«Miss Green, Madame. Nous avons déjà lu ce chapitre au dernier cours, on devrait passer au suivant non ?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Voyez-vous Miss Green, que certains élèves mal polis et mal élevés se sont permis d'interrompre ce cours, il faut donc revoir, par leur faute bien sur, ce chapitre afin de pouvoir connaître tout ce qui est inscrit dedans.» répondit Ombrage en posant son regard sur Harry Potter.

«Ce n'est pas très éclairant...» rétorqua Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor.

«J'approuve ce qu'il dit.» ajouta Granger.

«Je peux comprend votre désarroi, ce n'est pas votre faute si vous n'avez pas eu droit à des professeurs compétents, sauf Quirrel.» lança la professeur.

«Le seul inconvénient avec lui, c'est qu'il avait Voldemort derrière la tête.» intervint le garçon qui a survécu.

Le professeur Ombrage se figea face à la prononciation du nom du grand Mage noir. Elle regarda ses élèves à tour de rôle puis ajouta d'une voix légèrement apeurée.

«Ecoutez-moi bien. On vous a raconté qu'un puissant sorcier serait revenu d'entre les morts..»

«Il n'était pas mort, juste trop faible.» interrompit Potter, mais Ombrage ignora sa remarque et continua.

«Ceci, est un mensonge.» finit-elle par dire.

«Ce n'est pas un mensonge !» Hurla le survivant. « Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu !»

Cependant, Anasthasia aperçu un jeune garçon aux cotés de la femme, la Serpentarde était visiblement la seule à voir l'enfant. Celui-ci lui sourit puis disparu. La jeune fille devint toute pale.

«Je peux aller à l'infirmerie Professeur ? Je ne me sens pas bien..» bégaya Green

«Allez-y, je peux comprendre votre peur face au comportement de Potter.» répondit Ombrage avec un sourire hypocrite.

«Non ce n'est pas ça, je m'en fiche moi.»

Anasthasia partit sous les regards amusés de certains élèves. Mais elle n'alla pas à l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles habitées par Mimi Geignarde, une Serdaigle morte. Elle s'appuya contre un lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir.

Mais qui diable était ce gosse ? Pensa t-elle


End file.
